Good Directions
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Who knew Richmond was in Virginia, not West Virginia? Jericho didn't. -For Tina!


**A/N- Wow, this is a long one. Merry Christmas Tina!**

**XXX**

"Balls to the wall, you got your balls to the wall, man. Balls to the wall, balls to the wall. Here we go. Come on man, let's stand up all over the world." Chris blasted Fozzy's 2002 hit in his car. He was taking his time getting to the next town, he had easily three hours. Plenty of time for him. Besides, he had it figured he'd be in Richmond in two hours. Three tops.

"I think I need to work on my rapping skills. Who knows when that jackass Cena will challenge me to a rap battle." Chris muttered to himself, turning down the car stereo.

"Yo yo yo, my name is Chris, I can feel your world with bliss. Cen'a gonna sit in fear, when Jericho says, 'the champ is here." Chris decided that was good enough for now. He'd add more later. What had his attention now, was that he could swear he passed this same small shop two hours ago.

"Where the hell am I?" Chris looked around, recognizing his surroundings. He was just here an hour ago.

"Not that I need them, but I guess I could ask for directions." Chris pulled into a Wal-Mart...the only building he saw that looked like they might have someone able to help him. Walking inside, he saw the large store was for the most part, deserted. He saw a woman working the register at register six, and was reading a WWE magazine. Probably a fan of his, he decided.

"Since this town has no signs, any chance you happen to know where you are and are willing to tell me?" No hi, no how are you, nothing.

"You're in Charlestown." The woman answered quietly, though she didn't look at him.

"Charleston?" Chris repeated.

"Yes, Charleston, West Virginia." The woman still didn't look up. She was too busy reading the latest WWE news, unaware that it was Jericho in front of her.

"WEST VIRGININA?"

"Do you have a problem listening?" She asked him, sick of repeating herself.

"No. Anyway, how far is it to Richmond, West Virginia?" Chris half asked, half mocked.

"About two hundred and thirty miles." She told him truthfully.

"I didn't even know West Virginia was that big. I guess I'll have to speed." Chris said thoughtfully. This is all John Cena's fault. If he wasn't weighing on Chris's mind, he wouldn't be so far away from his destination.

"Good observation. By the way, Richmond is in Virginia." The woman casually told him, flipping to the next page in her magazine.

"Do you think I can make it there in less then three hours?" He was becoming annoyed at the fact that she wasn't looking at him. He didn't even know her name. Probably Daisy or something, he decided.

"Sure, if you take a jet."

"Listen here Daisey, I am the World Heavyweight Champion, I don't have time for smart ass remarks from assclowns." Who did this Daisy girl think she was?

"It's Bianca, and you're the one asking the dumb questions. You can't get to Richmond that fast taking the highway." She didn't even catch the champion remark he made.

"So is there another way to get their quicker?" Chris asked. He was ready to take that magazine and rip it apart. Ever since Cody decided to travel with Many and Randy, Chris was alone, and it caused him to end up here...in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah, but you still aren't going to make it on time." Bianca informed him. She was on the last page of her magazine.

"Is that for sure?"

"Well, no. Technically you could, but it's unlikely." She told him truthfully.

"Look, I need to be that the RAW show that is being held in less then six hours. I'm supposed to be there in three, but as long as I'm there by nine, it'll be fine." That caught her attention.

"Oh, you got tickets to see Raw? I tried, but they were sold out before I got to them."

"More like wrestle on Raw." Chris mumbled. He sighed as he saw her close the magazine and place in behind her. He watched as she turned back around and finally looked at him, mouth agape.

"You...you're...wow..do you know who you are?" Bianca sat there in disbelief. She just had a five minute conversation with Chris Jericho, and didn't even know it. Chris wasn't her favorit by any means, she preferred Shawn Michaels.

"The sexy beast? Ayatollah of Rock N' Rollah? Greatest rockstar ever?" Chris offered. It was about time she recognized who he was.

"You lied."

"Excuse me?" Oh God, he was quoting Vickie now.

"You said you were the WHC." Bianca recalled.

"I should be. I am the rightful champ. I mean, really, Cena is out for four months, does nothing, and comes back to a title shot." Chris ranted.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to Richmond?" She was already sick of hearing him talk about himself.

"I. Don't. Know. How. To. Get. There. Quick. Enough." Chris said slowly.

"Hmmm...I do." She smiled innocently at him. He knew her kind. He knew what she was getting at.

Okay, he had no idea.

"Good, give me directions."

"Give me tickets to the show."

"No."

"Then no directions."

"Look, Daisey, I don't have time to waste here. I need to get moving."

"My name is Bianca, not Daisey. No show for me, no show for you." She was playing hardball.

"I can't get you tickets. How about backstage access? Will that be enough for you? I bet you want to meet John Cena, don't you?"

"No I don't, and that will be fine. I'm off work in about three minutes."

"Fine. I'll pull the car around. If you're lucky, I'll recite the rap I wrote earlier to you." Chris said, walking backwards towards the door.

"Can't wait." Sarcasm. Of course, he didn't catch it.

**XXX**

"...You really wrote a rap song on John Cena?" Bianca asked. They had been driving for well over an two hours now. Once they both realized the other wasn't a serial killer, the tension eased up. The two hours filled with Chris finishing his rap song.

"Not about him, about beating him." Chris corrected. He was speeding on these backroads..that really didn't look like roads at all. When he saw a speed limit sign though, it convinced him. He was going seventy five in a thirty five. They still had over an hour to go.

"You do know that's not normal right? You shouldn't obsess over people like that." Bianca told him. Who knew Chris was so weird?

"I'm keeping my eye on the prize jackass." He also didn't mind throwing around the words assclown, jackass, monkey, worthless (usually has something to do with Cody), and he also said hell a lot.

"I see. Did you contact whoever and inform them you were going to be late.?"

"No. The show will wait for Chris Jericho. The fans will make sure of it. They love me."

"You get booed the loudest in the business, aside from Edge."

"The cheers are so loud, that you just think they are boos Daisey." She gritted her teeth at that name.

"My. Name. Is. Bianca Wade."

"Sure. Now let me tell you about the time I..."

"Turn left up here." She cut in .

" I think I know where I am going. I don't need help from you." Chris ignored the turn, and continued straight.

" I guess we're headed to Kentucky then." She wasn't going to argue with him.

"We are headed to Richmond for me to kick ass." Chris corrected.

"No you're not. We're headed to Kentucky. I told you to turn back there. Talk about an ego problem." She was officially over being star struck two hours ago. It lasted until she got in his car and he opened his mouth. Now it was like they knew each other for ten years.

"Fine, I'll turn around. You just think you know everything Daisey." Chris remembered Cody saying he had to get away from his ego a few weeks ago. Was it is ego that was driving people away? Nah.

"Good. We only have about an hour to go if you keep up this speed." Bianca told him. He seemed to be thinking about something. He hasn't been this quiet...since she met him three hours ago.

"I could have had us there in half an hour if you'd have left me go straight." Chris grumbled.

**XXX**

"I thought you said the show would wait for you?" Bianca laughed as they ran down the hallway of the arena. He held onto her hand, dragging her behind him. It was eight thirty, and the dark matches were taking place. Chris was like lightening once they got into the doors.

"Dark matches don't count." Chris breathed, slightly out of breath. He needed to change, go over his match, and check in with _Stephanie "thinks she can tell Chris what to do" McMahon. _He detested that woman.

"I'm pretty sure they do."

"Shut up Daisey. I need to get ready. You can help me. Go check in with _Stephanie _and get my script while I go change and get my hair done. I don't want all the Jericholics to be disappointed." Chris instructed.

What? He wanted her to talk to Stephanie? No way. She didn't no anyone, and no one knew her.

"No. I can't."

"Why? It's only _Steph. _Sure, she's a trash bag ho, but she'll be nice to you." Chris promised as they reached the dressing room.

"Fine. Where is she?" How did she get herself into this mess? Just six hours ago she was reading about the same men that were all around her. She saw Noble walking down the hall earlier.

"Second hallway, only door. Princess has to have her own hallway." Chris said in disgust, opening the dressing room door. He turned and flashed Bianca an encouraging smile. It made her feel better.

**XXX**

"Where the hell is Chris?" Stephanie was furious. Her top star wasn't here yet, and he was needed in less than an hour. She about through the innocent stapler on her desk at the door when she heard a knock.

"What?" She screeched when she opened the door. She didn't recognize this woman from anywhere.

"Uh...Chris told me to tell you here was here, and asked if I would get the script for him." Bianca was surprised she was able to get a complete sentence out.

Stephanie McMahon was in front of her!

"About time. Give him this, and tell him he has less then forty five minutes." Steph threw a large packet of papers in Bianca's arms, and closed the door. Chris was right, she was nice.

She caught up with Chris in the hallway. She immediately took notice that he was in nothing but his trunks.

He looked good.

"Stop eyeing me up. There'll be time for that later." He smiled when she blushed.

"I wasn't. Here's you script." She adverted her eyes from his, her cheeks still flushed.

"Thanks, you can go in my dressing room, or walk around. I don't care. But be in my room after the show, we'll get dinner or something."

Wow. Not one bad comment in that sentence. Bianca was shocked.

"You don't have too. I need to get on a train back home after the show."

"I think we need more bonding time. If we are going to date, I need to know more about you. So I'll drive you back."

"Who said anything about dating?" Bianca asked. That came out of nowhere.

"It's okay Daisey, everyone wants the sexy beast."

"If we're going to bond, you should know and learn that my name is Bianca."

"I've been meaning to ask you how you get Bianca out of Daisey?" Chris asked, casually throwing an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hall.

His script forgotten.


End file.
